The invention relates to a wiper arm that can be pivoted out of the way, in particular for motor vehicles, which can be put by pivoting into a first, spring-loaded working position and can assume a second position in a position pivoted out of the way from the work position.
The wiper arms are pulled via a tension-loaded spring toward the windshield of a motor vehicle. To replace a wiper blade, the wiper arm must be pivoted into a position in which a wiper blade is brought to a distance from the windshield, and locking must be done in this position. This locking prevents the wiper arm, pivoted out of the way with attendant elongation of the tension spring, from snapping back again.
For the sake of locking, it is known to provide a hoop spring, connected to the tension spring, at the suspension point; during the rotation of the wiper arm, the hoop spring is drawn toward the wiper arm hinge, thus overtaking a tilting point so that the wiper arm when pivoted out of the way does not snap back again. The angle of pivoting out of the way is as a rule quite large in this case, and thus the wiper arm assumes quite a high position in which it is pivoted out of the way.
Furthermore, if two tension springs located side by side and retained by one common hoop spring are used, it is also known to provide a pin, which is loaded by a third spring and which when the wiper arm is pivoted out of the way is pressed into a recess by a tappet connected to the wiper arm. Although this makes a lower position of the wiper arm pivoted out of the way possible, nevertheless it is disadvantageous that a third spring is required for secure locking.
A further known locking means for pivoting out of the way provides that when the wiper arm is pulled upward a ring, which is mounted with sufficient play on a pin and is surrounded by a spring eyelet, is slipped onto a detent cam. The ring is first slipped forward over the cam, counter to the spring force, and then snaps into place. The new position is maintained by the spring tension, and the wiper arm remains stopped in its position pivoted out of the way, so that a low position pivoted out of the way is made possible.
Compared with the known versions, in the wiper arm defined by claim 1 no additional part is needed, and at the same time reliable locking is assured.
The bearing faces can be disposed on a center rib of the extension or on inner side walls of the extension. To establish uniform loading, the hoop spring can have two legs, which include a receiving region for the tension spring and a clamping region. To assure secure support on the fastening part, the hoop spring in the region of the support can have substantially parallel, immediately adjacent leg portions. The extension can also have a guide and the hoop spring can have a contouring corresponding to the guide, and as a result the hoop spring is additionally guided during the operation of spreading it open as the hinge part is folded out of the way. The shaping of the hoop spring can be integrated with the mold for the tension spring eyelet, so that one hoop spring can be dispensed with.
Finally, a stop face for limiting the hinge travel and cooperating with the hinge part can be provided on the extension. The stop face can also be accommodated in the fastening part, such as a stop for the hoop spring acting as an upper limit of the angle of motion for pivoting out of the way.
In the drawing, one exemplary embodiment according to the invention is shown.
FIG. 1 shows a wiper arm in the parking position in longitudinal section view;
FIG. 2 shows the wiper arm of FIG. 1 in the position pivoted out of the way;
FIG. 3 shows a section taken along the line AA of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 shows a section along the line BB of FIG. 2;
FIG. 5 shows a hoop spring in plan view;
FIG. 6 shows the hoop spring of FIG. 5 in a side view;
FIG. 7 is a view from below in the region of the hinge of the wiper arm of FIG. 1; and
FIG. 8 is a view from below of the wiper arm in the position pivoted out of the way in accordance with FIG. 2.